


Return to Phineasland

by foobar137



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: 5+1 Things, Act Your Age compliant, Awkward attempts to sleep, Breakfast, College, Community: trope_bingo, Dining halls, Dorms, F/M, Fantasyland, First Time, Hallucinations, Hormones, Not getting enough sleep, Phineasland, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bed, Student government, Tri-State State, Trope Bingo Round 4, Virginity, post-Act Your Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months after Act Your Age, Isabella and Phineas are making their relationship work in college. After Phineas spends the night, Isabella finds herself dropping into Phineasland again, but it’s not the same innocent place any more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Phineasland

**Author's Note:**

> Note the rating; this is rated E for Explicit.
> 
> Five times Isabella had an erotic trip to Phineasland, and one time Phineas made it real.
> 
> Trope Bingo: virginfic
> 
> Many thanks to Sabrina06 for beta.

Isabella set her tray on a small table off to the side of the dining hall and hung her jacket on the back of the chair; the October weather was chilly this Sunday morning. She kept glancing around guiltily, wondering if it was obvious to onlookers that Phineas had spent the night in her dorm room last night. They’d been dating for about two months, ever since the end of the summer, and last night had been the first time he’d stayed the night. They’d just slept - or, rather, tried to sleep. They’d both worn shirts and sweatpants to bed, nervously. Lying in her narrow single bed together had been awkward. While they’d tried to let each other sleep, every twitch was like an alarm.

Still, she was glad they’d tried it, even if she was going to be yawning all day. Their first couple months of dating had been a lot rougher than she’d expected - all her activities kept her busy, and they’d had a few arguments about how much time they got to spend together - but they’d reached compromises that they both could cope with. Phineas had joined her in student government, and came to watch her at soccer, met her for meals whenever possible, and went running with her some days. They usually hung out together in her room; as an RA, she had a private room, while Phineas had two roommates. Her room was also much more conveniently located to campus; since he’d enrolled so late, he’d gotten the last-choice dorm, an ancient cinder-block monstrosity a good ten-minute walk away.

Phineas came out of the food line, looking around for her. He saw her, and a smile lit up his face as he started walking over. She admired the way he moved, stalking through the crowd of people, long legs taking long strides to her.

He set his tray next to hers on the table, pulling a chair out. “Is this seat taken?” he asked with a grin.

“It’s saved for the best boyfriend in the world,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh. Can I use it until he gets here?”

She laughed. “It’s you, of course.”

“Oh!” He sat, smiling, and reached over to take her hand. She squeezed his hand, enjoying the slight touch.

_He let go of her hand, and with a devious smile, ducked under the table._

_“Phineas, what are you doing?” she asked as his hands stroked up her bare legs. The tiny bikini was all she was wearing on the deserted beach, warm in the sun. His hands gently parted her legs, kissing the inside of her knee._

_“Phineas, not here,” she whispered as his lips moved up her thigh._

_She lay back on the towel and the sand underneath it crunched. The warm, salty beach breezes blew across her skin. Phineas’s lips glided up her thigh as his hands slid up the outsides of her open legs. He exhaled, his breath warming the sensitive areas covered by the bikini bottom._

_His hands reached the bows on her hips, and with gentle tugs, he released them, untying her bottoms. The material fell away from between her legs, exposing her most intimate parts to him, and she felt herself getting wet at the thought of Phineas exploring there._

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“Oh, that’s great to hear,” Phineas said. “I’m glad you did okay.” He took a bite of his pancake, and washed it down with some orange juice.

Isabella blinked. She was still in the dining hall. Phineas was sitting in the chair next to her, eating his breakfast. She was still wearing the jeans and sweater that were appropriate for the chilly October day.

 _What just happened?_ Isabella thought.

A sudden realization struck. _Phineasland._

_Crap. That is not what I need right now. Hopefully, it’s just because I’m tired._

“You okay?” Phineas asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Isabella said with a forced smile.

“Okay. You just seem a little out of it. I’m sorry you didn’t get enough sleep last night.” He looked very concerned at the last.

“It’s okay,” she yawned, covering her mouth. “Sorry.”

“I think we’ll get better at it with practice,” he said hopefully.

* * *

They only had one class together, a Tuesday/Thursday physics lecture in one of the largest rooms on campus. He was waiting for her on Tuesday when she arrived, holding their usual seats near one of the windows. The weather had warmed up a bit from the weekend, and she set her books down on the desk before wandering over to the window. The campus-wide steam heat had been turned on already, so the windows were open to keep the room from becoming an oven. She leaned out the window, breathing in the crisp autumn air.

_Phineas’s hands rested on her hips, and she looked back over her shoulder. He’d clearly just come from a workout, and his muscles glistened with sweat. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel his erection through both his shorts and her own. It pulsed, as if it knew how close it was to its target._

_His hands slid up her sides, pushing her T-shirt in front of them, lifting it up. They caressed the sides of her braless breasts, baring them at the same time. Her nipples stood out stiffly in the chilly air. She shivered, not entirely from the cold. The man she loved was going to take her, here and now, bent over, and she was going to let him. More than that - she was going to encourage him, and enjoy every second of it._

_His nimble fingers pinched her nipples, just a bit, just enough, and her eyes closed as she pressed her hips back into his. “Need you,” she whispered throatily, and he chuckled evilly._

_He leaned forward, pressing his muscular body against her bare back, and nibbled at the nape of her neck. “Need you too,” he murmured as his hands roamed back down to her hips, catching the waistband of her shorts with his thumbs. With a gentle tug, her shorts and panties slid over her hips, tumbling down her legs to fall in a colorful pool at her feet. She stepped out of them, opening her legs to give him access to where she wanted him most._

_His hands left her for a moment, and she felt the cloth of his shorts fall as well. His sizeable erection nestled in between her rear cheeks as he leaned forward again. She braced herself on the windowsill as his fingers dipped inside of her, sliding into her wetness without any resistance._

_“Please,” she whimpered, and his fingers moved away._

_“It’s starting,” he said. He slowly began to enter her, his hardness parting her entrance with agonizing slowness._

“Isabella, class is starting,” Phineas said.

Isabella pulled herself back in from the window abruptly, narrowly missing the windowsill. She hurried to her seat, pulling out her notebook as the professor started discussing conservation of energy.

“You okay?” Phineas whispered.

Isabella nodded, trying not to show how shaken she was. Phineasland had been an innocent fantasyland when she was in elementary school, a place where Phineas transformed into a flying centaur and carried her off. Now, it was starting to scare her. _It wasn’t just lack of sleep._

* * *

They ran along together the next day, a bit more slowly than she ran on days when Phineas wasn’t with her. He’d gotten better at it, though, over the semester. He’d started to join her as another way to spend more time together without carving time out of their studies or activities. It didn’t hurt that he seemed to think she looked  _really_ cute in her running shorts and tank top.

“Aw, almost! 31:11!” Phineas said, frowning at his watch. The route they ran was right about five kilometers, and he was hoping to make it in under half an hour.

“Maybe next time,” Isabella laughed as she walked, kicking up her knees and stretching her legs.

“Okay. I’m going to go get a shower,” Phineas said. “Meet you for dinner at 6?”

“It’s a date,” she said, giving him a quick kiss before ducking into her dorm.

She quickly grabbed a clean set of clothes from her room, along with her toiletries bag, and headed down the hall to the women’s bathroom. The showers were, fortunately, all unoccupied in the late afternoon, so she grabbed an open stall, hung her bag from the shower head, and stripped out of her sweaty workout clothes.

The hot water warmed her skin up from the chilly outside air, and she looked herself over. Her legs were okay for now, since she’d be wearing jeans tonight; she’d probably need to shave them tomorrow if she was going to wear a dress, and certainly before Friday night if Phineas was sleeping over again.

She wasn’t sure what she wanted there. Just sleeping really hadn’t worked so well; they weren’t quite comfortable enough with each other for sharing the small bed to let them get a good night’s sleep. But did she want to just sleep?

_The curtain was pulled aside, and she looked over with a smile. Phineas slipped under the water to join her. He was as naked as she was, his bronzed Adonis form rippling under the water._

_“Phineas, you aren’t supposed to be here...” she began, before she was silenced by a kiss. He held her close, their wet bodies pressing together. He was hard against her abdomen, and she could feel her will to resist slipping away._

_“I couldn’t stay away, knowing you were in here, naked. I had to join you. I need you, Isabella,” he whispered in a throaty voice. His hands slipped around her ass, lifting her up slightly. Her toes left the ground, and he sandwiched her against the tile wall of the shower. Her legs parted, wrapping around his hips, as his sizeable erection slowly - ever-so-slowly - started to work its way into her._ She moaned uncontrollably.

The shower in the next stall turned on. Kathy, one of the other women on the floor, said, “Geez, get a room.”

Isabella looked around. She was alone in the shower, of course.

 _Not again_ , she whined to herself, leaning her head on the tile wall and letting the water run down her back.

* * *

She’d gotten out her vibrator last night to see if that helped. Certainly, fantasizing about Phineas touching her in all those places had brought her off quickly enough.

The weekly student government meeting was Thursday nights, so she and Phineas went down to the student union building after dinner. They’d both been elected to the undergraduate student senate; Isabella was the freshman representative from the School of Arts and Sciences, while Phineas represented the School of Engineering.

They took their seats with the rest of the senate, waiting for the senate president to arrive. Isabella opened her notebook, making sure her notes on her action items were up-to-date. Everything looked fine.

Phineas’s seat was next to hers, fortunately - or unfortunately, as the case may be. It did make paying attention to what was going on a bit tricky sometimes. Sometimes he got bored, and tried to see if he could get her to react by running his finger along her arm. Unfortunately, freshmen sat in the front rows, and there was no cover on the tables, so everyone could see whatever he did. She’d learned not to wear dresses or skirts on Fridays; it was hard to concentrate on government when she had to be careful not to flash the rest of the room.

The president was running late, evidently. One of the senior senators looked at her phone and said, “Joe just sent me a message, he’ll be here in five.”

_Phineas’s hand slid along her bare leg. “Be good,” she whispered, not really wanting him to stop._

_“I’m being excellent,” he whispered back as his hand slid higher, pushing her short, flirty skirt higher. She tried to control her breathing, barely suppressing a moan._

_His hand slipped to the inside of her thigh, gently stroking from her knee to just millimeters from her underwear. She was breathing deeper now, and her legs parted, giving him easier access. Nobody else in the room seemed to notice or care._

_“Phineas...” she whispered, not sure if she was asking him to stop, or go further._

_His hand brushed across the rapidly-dampening patch on her underwear, and she abandoned all pretense. She spread her legs wide, making quiet gasping noises as his hand rubbed her most sensitive places._

_Her head lolled back as she surrendered to the feelings he was causing in her. Her gasps were turning into louder moans now, and she no longer cared if anyone was paying attention. Phineas gently pulled her panties aside, running his fingers up her exposed slit and rubbing her clitoris._

Phineas stood as the senate president arrived. Her cheeks burning, Isabella blinked and quickly joined him.

As they sat, her mind whirled. She thought she’d satisfied those urges for now. She’d hoped that the vibrator had banished Phineasland again.

Right now, she was mostly glad she’d worn black jeans so that if there was a wet spot down there, it wouldn’t be visible to anyone.

_I need a real solution to this._

* * *

She met up with him for lunch on Friday, between her physics recitation and his literature class.

“I really need a better schedule next semester,” he said. “I hate this literature class.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “That’s what you get for not signing up until two weeks before classes.”

“I guess.” He smiled at her. “We still on for our date tonight?” It wasn’t planned to be much of a date - get some dinner, then go catch the movie in the student union if it was something that looked good, or maybe just hang out in her room - but it was what fit their budgets and schedules.

“We are,” she said. “Are...” She paused, trying to figure out how to ask the question. “Would you like to spend the night again?” came out in a rush, as if a pause would cause her to lose her nerve partway through.

Phineas looked relieved. “Yes. Yes, I would. I was trying to figure out how to ask.”

Isabella mentally ran through her to-do list for the day, inserting, ‘Stop at Student Health Services’ on the way back from soccer practice..

* * *

Isabella had taken a quick shower after soccer practice, and decided to dress up in a nice light-blue dress. She was a bit nervous, given what she had planned, but knew she could change her mind on it if she decided it was too much.

She opened her door up, like she usually did on Friday evenings in case somebody needed to come by and talk. After about an hour of reading her book, Kathy stopped in.

“You look nice, Isabella. Another date with Phineas?” Kathy asked.

“Mmhmm. What’s up?”

Kathy looked around conspiratorially, then stepped close to Isabella. “I think one of the girls snuck her boyfriend into the showers Wednesday night, but I’m not sure who. I heard her moaning, and whispering something like ‘we aren’t supposed to be here’.”

Isabella blinked, trying to fight a blush. She shook her head. “Not a lot I can do about it now, but I’ll keep an eye out for it. Thanks for letting me know. If it happens again, get me as much information about it as you can.”

“Sure thing. Thanks for not thinking I’m nuts.”

 _No, you’re not nuts, but I might be,_ Isabella thought as Kathy headed off. “Oh, hi, Phineas,” Kathy said in the hallway.

“Hi,” Phineas said, waving to Kathy as he walked into Isabella’s room. He had a backpack slung over his shoulders, and a nervous look on his face. She stood up as he shrugged off the backpack and took her in his arms.

“Hey,” she said, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder.

“Hey yourself,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” She exhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. “We should go get some dinner if we’re going to catch the movie,” she whispered, not really wanting this to end.

“We should,” he said. “Let’s see what the movie is before we worry about that?”

Isabella laughed. “Good point.” She reached into Phineas’s back pocket and pulled out his phone, lifting it up over his shoulder so she could look at it without letting go of him. “Looks like...ew. Fifty Shades of Grey. No thanks.”

“Oh. Well, I guess there’s no rush, then.”

“Nope.” She slipped the phone back into his pocket, nestling into his shoulder again.

Phineas’s stomach growled; she felt it vibrating against her chest. “Sorry,” he said.

Shaking her head with a smile, she reluctantly let him go. “Let’s go get some dinner.” She made sure she had her keys, then grabbed her jacket. She took Phineas’s hand and led him out of the room, locking the door behind her. “What would you like?”

“I was thinking the Rathskeller,” he said. “I’m in the mood for a burger.”

“Sounds good,” she said. The Rathskeller was in the basement of the student union building, so they walked that way. It was a short walk, which was good in the chilly October evening. The dress was a little too light for this weather, and her legs were a bit cold.

They walked down the stairs to the Rathskeller, and Phineas held the door open for her. She stepped in _to Phineas’s dungeon. The chilly air ran across her bare skin as he led her in, tugging on the leash attached to her collar. Her hands twitched in the cuffs that held them together behind her back. The chain between her ankle cuffs rattled across the floor as she took the short steps that were allowed to her._

_She looked around as she followed Phineas to the center of the room. She suspected she knew what some of the items were for - an X-shaped cross had straps that looked designed to spread her out helplessly, a padded bench to bend over had rings to attach her wrist and ankle cuffs to - while others were a mystery. A mystery that, she suspected, Phineas would be more than willing to demonstrate the solution to. She tried to tell herself that the chilly air was the only reason her nipples were erect, not the thought of those demonstrations._

_He reached a large, throne-like chair in the center of the room and sat in it, still holding onto her chain. “Kneel,” he said._

_She knelt. Her eyes looked down at his feet. He picked up the riding crop resting on the side of the chair and gently lifted her chin with it. She looked into his eyes; while his leather outfit screamed danger, his eyes were filled with love for her. He smiled and set the crop down again._

_He unzipped his pants, revealing his hard cock. “Suck,” he said. She walked forward on her knees, bending her head down. Her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, and her tongue brushed over it, making him gasp. His fingers curled in her hair as her mouth started to engulf his shaft. “Are you okay?” he asked._

_She mumbled affirmative noises._

“Isabella, are you okay?” Phineas asked, concerned.

Isabella blinked, looking around. The Rathskeller was the same as ever - a counter with bored work-study students serving food, and a bunch of battered tables. A large TV screen on one wall was showing a hockey game, and the tables on that side were full of people paying more attention to the game than their food. “I’m fine,” she said hesitantly.

“Isabella,” Phineas said, stopping and looking her in the eyes. “Something’s up. Even I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?”

She nodded slowly. “Not here. When we get back to the room.”

“Okay,” he said. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss, then took her hand again and led her over to the counter.

* * *

She hung her jacket on the hook by the door as Phineas set his on top of his backpack. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed; Phineas sat next to her, concern written on his face.

“So...” she began. “You remember me telling you about Phineasland?”

He laughed, then caught himself and nodded. “Yeah. You used to drop into a fantasyland around me.”

“It’s back,” she said. He put his arm around her, and she breathed in deeply. “Only it’s not innocent centaurs and romance-novel covers. It’s...”

“It’s what?” Phineas asked.

“It’s...sexual. Ever since you spent the night last week, I keep having Phineasland come back, and we’re...having sex. Or doing...” She blushed. “Kinky things.”

She looked up at his face; his eyes were wide and anxious. “Um.” He hugged her to him, and said, “So what can we do about this? Would it help if I didn’t sleep over after all?”

She leaned up to kiss him. “I decided I didn’t like that idea. So I was thinking...” She brushed her hand along his cheek, kissing him again. “I want you, Phineas.”

“I...” he blinked, looking at her. “Are you sure?”

She nodded. “I want to make love to you. Tonight.”

He sighed happily. “If you think it could help, I could get used to that idea.” He kissed her back, holding her tightly.

* * *

Isabella sat in her bed, waiting for Phineas. He’d gone off to brush his teeth and change, promising to be back in just a moment. She’d put on her nicest nightshirt, and decided not to wear sweatpants with it this time. After all, the plan was that she wouldn’t be wearing them long anyway.

The idea had made sense when she’d thought about it last night, but now, sitting in her bed wearing just a nightshirt and panties and expecting Phineas to remove both shortly, it was filling her stomach with butterflies. She’d once said he always gave her butterflies, but this wasn’t quite what she’d meant.

Phineas knocked on the door, which was opened just enough that it wouldn’t lock. “You decent?” he asked.

“Come in,” she said.

He slipped through the door, closing it behind him and making sure it was locked. He’d put on a T-shirt and pajama pants. “I thought of one problem,” he said, walking over to sit next to her.

“Oh?”

“I don’t have any...um...” He blushed. “Any protection.”

“Taken care of,” she said. “I stopped by student health earlier.” She pulled a small string of square packets out of her purse, on the floor by the bed, and placed them on the desk.

“Oh,” Phineas said, looking at her.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” she said.

“I know. I do want to. It’s just...”

“It’s a big step.”

He nodded silently.

“I love you, Phineas.”

“I love you too, Isabella.” He stood up, picking up the blankets to join her. She scooted over, making room for him. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her, and she nestled into his shoulder. He reached over and touched her cheek, pulling her closer as he leaned down to kiss her.

She slid down, lying down on the bed, and gestured Phineas down to join her. He lay with her, sliding an arm under the pillow they shared, and pulled the blanket up to cover them. His hand slipped under the blanket and rested on her hip. She could feel the warmth through the nightshirt, resting on the strap of her panties.

She leaned up and kissed him briefly as his hand gently caressed her hip. Her hand stroked his chest through his shirt. It never felt as muscular in real life as it did in Phineasland, but she was okay with that. She’d learned a long time ago that, while Phineasland was a nice place to visit, it was a bad place to live.

His hand slid down to her bare leg, and she kissed him. She trailed kisses along his chin and down to his neck, and he shuddered.

His hand had moved back up to her hip, but had caught the nightshirt as it went and was now resting directly on the side of her panties. “I’m feeling a bit underdressed compared to you,” she whispered in what she hoped was a sexy voice. She tugged at the front of his shirt; he seemed to take the hint, sitting up and removing it.

“Maybe I should take these off too, while I’m up,” he said, giving her a questioning look as he hooked his thumbs into his pajama pants. She nodded, and he slid them down, giving her a look at almost all of him.

She’d seen him before, of course, wearing a swimsuit at the beach. But she’d never seen him in just his white briefs, and it seemed more intimate. He was tall and skinny, with a thin strip of sparse red hairs down the center of his pale chest. As he climbed back into bed, he commented, “Now I’m a bit underdressed.”

She smiled, took a deep breath, and pulled her nightshirt over her head. She could tell from his sudden intake of breath that he wasn’t fully expecting that. She set the nightshirt aside, pulling the blanket up as she lay back down. Phineas joined her under the blanket, and his warm arms pulled her close, her bare chest pressing into his. She’d let him put his hand under her nightshirt when he’d slept over before, but that was as far as they’d gone.

His hand rubbed along her back, gently stroking from her shoulder to the waistband of her panties. She leaned into him, her bare leg hooking around his own. He was hard, she could feel that through what little clothing they still had on. His erection pressed against her thigh, just below her crotch. His hand stroked further down, resting on her ass and kneading just slightly.

“That feels really nice,” she whispered.

“We can stop here if you’d like,” he said.

“Do you want to stop?” she asked.

“No. But...”

She kissed him. “I don’t want to stop either.” She rolled onto her back; his hand trailed across her hip, resting on her stomach just above the top of her little bikini panties. She reached over and stroked his chest, running a finger down the line of hair.

“Tickles,” he said, smiling. His hand slid up her stomach to cup her breast, and she inhaled. He circled the nipple, which was getting stiff with arousal. Her hand stopped as she focused on the feelings this tender caress was causing in her. Finally, after several minutes of teasing, his thumb brushed across the erect nipple, and she jerked at the sensation. He palmed her breast, tweaking the nipple slightly between two fingers.

He brushed his hand down her stomach, coming to rest just above her panties again. She took the opportunity to pull him over and kiss him, deeply and strongly. “I want you, Phineas,” she whispered.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, looking at her. “So sexy.” His hand slid over her panties to her inner thigh. She felt her legs opening, as if of their own accord. Her breathing sped up as he stroked from her knee to just millimeters from the crotch of her panties. “You like that?” She nodded, unable to form words.

His hand continued up, brushing across the crotch, pressing it into the wetness underneath. She moaned involuntarily. “Please,” she whispered. He moved his hand up, hooking his thumb into the waistband of her panties, and she lifted her ass up to let him slide them over her hips. Once they were down to her thighs, she pulled her knees up to let him remove them fully. She looked up at him. He was looking down at her naked body, wonder on his face. “Your turn,” she said, tugging down on his briefs.

He smiled, lifting his own hips and letting her tug his underwear off. He kicked them away, dropping them on the floor. She looked at his erection; it was about the size of her vibrator, maybe a little bigger. She reached toward it, and he nodded. Hesitantly, she ran a finger up the underside of it, and he gasped. “We...” he said, breathing heavily, “we should cover that before it makes a mess.”

She laughed as he turned and picked up the condoms from the desk, breaking a square off of the string. “May I?” she asked, taking it from him as he nodded. She tore the packet open, then went through the quick instructions she’d gotten from the student health earlier. She pinched the tip to make sure there was room, placed it on the head of his cock, and rolled it down. “Better?” she asked.

“Mmhmm,” he said, rolling her back onto her back. His hand slipped down between her legs, finding her damp entrance and stroking along it.

“Ohhh...” she sighed as his finger slid inside her easily, then jumped as it slipped back along her slit and found her clitoris. “There,” she whispered, and his finger circled her clit, brushing across it on all sides before crossing back over it. Her hips bucked, and she said, “Need you now, Phineas.”

He knelt between her spread legs, propping himself up with one hand just above her shoulder. With his other hand, he grasped his erection and ran it along her slit, making her press her hips toward him. The head found her entrance, and he pressed forward. It felt so large going inside her, larger than it had looked, and she wondered how much of that was in her head.

With a couple short strokes, he was fully embedded inside of her, and she rested her hands on his hips, holding him in place. “We’re...” she began, and he leaned down to kiss her.

“We are. I love you,” he said, starting to rock his body against hers.

“I love you toooooooo...” she moaned, interrupted by the feelings his motion drew out of her.

“Love you so much,” he said, panting as he picked up speed. “Love you always, Isabella. All of you. Want to be with you every day. Every night.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she said, holding onto him. This felt so good, being with him, although she was quite a ways away from orgasm. Maybe if she could get his fingers back onto her clit?

“I love you, Isabellaaaaaah!” he cried, pinning her to the bed as his muscles locked. She could feel his cock pulsing inside of her, and briefly panicked until she remembered the condom.

His eyes opened, and he looked crestfallen. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I wanted...”

She gently shoved his shoulder, and he climbed off of her, kneeling between her thighs. “Put your fingers to work, then,” she said, guiding his hand between her legs.

She lay back as Phineas’s talented fingers slid back into her opening, now gaping just a bit, and then up to her clit again. “Oh! There!” she said. He circled her clit, running his finger back down to her opening before crossing the clit and flicking it a few times. Her hips began bucking as his fingers danced around her clit.

She could feel it building, her senses getting overwhelmed by the feelings that Phineas was causing. “Phineeeeeeeeeas,” she whimpered, her hands clutching the bedsheets as her breath got ragged.

One more stroke across her clitoris sent her over the edge, her back arching as she tried to clamp her legs shut around Phineas’s knees. He kept stroking as she came, and just as she started recovering from one orgasm, another wave swept through her. She was drowning in pleasure, gasping wordlessly.

After an amazing eternity, the waves seemed to get smaller, and she let go of the sheets. Her eyes opened. Phineas was leaning over her, a gentle smile on his face, and still rubbing the sensitive nubbin between her legs, but it was beyond the point of pleasure now. “Enough,” she whispered, her throat dry, and pushed his hand away. He took the hint, leaning down to kiss her before climbing off the bed and removing the used condom from his dangling penis.

He threw it in the trash, picking up his briefs and pulling them on. She looked around the bottom of the bed and retrieved her panties, lifting her hips to put them on again. He climbed into bed next to her, and she pulled the blankets back up before she curled into his side, draping her leg across him as her head rested on his shoulder.

“Love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too. I’m sorry it didn’t work as well as...”

“It was fine, Phineas.”

“But I didn’t wait for you...”

“Phineas, really, it was fine. If you can make me feel like that every time, you will make me a _very_ happy woman.”

He calmed, his breathing slowing. “Okay. I’ll see if I can do better next time. Assuming...”

“You’d better believe I want a next time.”

“Me too.” He kissed her forehead. “Do you think this helped with the Phineasland...thing?”

“Probably. You know why?”

“Nope,” he said.

She leaned up and kissed him. “Because making love to the real you is way better than anything Phineasland can offer.”


End file.
